Back In Time
by luv2write0205
Summary: Boris the Animal is back again after being "killed" and the MIB agents call in the BAU to help them work a profile to cease his attacks. Being the BAU's toughest case yet, will the worlds of nonfictional criminals and supernaturalism collide, ending Boris for good? For the BAU, going back in time means refighting unsubs they once overcame. Men in Black 3 Crossover -H/P pairing
1. Death, Love and Commitment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any part of Criminal Minds or Men in Black 3….just this crossover…

**Summary:** Two months after he was "killed", Boris the Animal is back again and this time, the MIB agents call in the BAU to help them work a logical profile for his motivations and cease his attacks. Being the BAU's toughest case yet, will the worlds of nonfictional criminals and supernaturalism collide, ending Boris for good?

**A/N: **So last night, I finally got to see the new movie, _Men in Black 3_, for the first time ever. It was one of the coolest movies I ever saw and it also gave me inspiration to write a fanfic crossover story with it, adding my favorite TV show, Criminal Minds, of course. For those of you who have seen MIB3, you'll understand this fic better than those who didn't. If you didn't, I am going to tell you that you will be amazed if you do; Wonderful special effects, acting and plot. This may be multiple chapters, I'm not sure. I'll start with CM point of view first, than into MIB3 in the next chapter, just so that it gives CM fans a chance to adjust to the story plot. So, enjoy chapter 1! I couldn't help but add a touch of romance on the CM side of this story, so Hotch/Prentiss and Will/JJ pairings included throughout the story, but it won't be a main part of it, just some hints because I mainly want to focus on the point of the story. I might also tweak a little something on MIB for the romantic touch (possibly between Agents K and O, who already had a "thing" in the past). So, enjoy!

***~OoO~***

_"If you don't have time to do it right, when will you have time to do it over?" -John Wooden_

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 1: Death, Love and Commitment**

A cool breeze blew through the warm summer air. The sky was illuminated with stars and a large full moon. The usually busy streets were mostly empty at this time of the night. Barely anyone still roamed the streets, other than a few lingerers that were grabbing some last minute items from the supermarkets and gift shops, their lights glistening through foggy windows and darkened rooms. Car headlights swept over blackened roads, their paths lit up by the occasional spotlight. This was Quantico, Virginia at night, well at least a small part of it.

A man hurried down one of the intertwining streets, a briefcase in his right hand, a cell phone pressed to his ear, being held by his left hand. He was assuring his wife that he wouldn't be home late so that he could give a goodnight hug to his two children before they went to bed. The father passed a blonde woman with her small son by the hand, her other arm wrapping around her husband's waist as they chatted quietly, heading to a silver colored car.

Hanging up the cell phone, the man named Russell, continued on his way. He passed a park bench, where a brunette couple was making out slowly and passionately, exchanging an occasional moan with each passing second from the lust of their kiss. Shaking his head at the couple, a small smirk gracing his face, Russell still walked on. His mind began to wander. He began to think about his two wonderful children and his beautiful wife. He thought about work and his boss, who was really pulling the screws on him lately, yet he still had his family to turn to. His little girl, Rosie, depended on him, referring to her daddy as her hero. His son, Aiden, considered him as a role model, an idol, a person to learn from.

Russell thought of his wife, Kelly. She was the perfect example of sympathy and kindness. His love for Kelly never decreased, despite the difficult world that they lived in. Tanned and blonde, she was the wife of his dreams, striving hard to make their little family a happy one.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Russell never saw the garbage truck making an abrupt turn behind him. He never saw it lose control, its tires spinning endlessly. He never realized that it was going to hit him until the last minute, when it screeched onto the curb and ended his existence. His life flashed before his eyes, each passing minute, from his childhood, to teen years, from the day he got married to the day that his wife gave birth to their first child. And just like that, he was gone; killed by a drunken garbage man, leaving his wonderful family behind, all of the years that remained had vanished.

***~OoO~***

The last thing Russell saw was a grave faced man with a brunette female next to him. It had been the kissing couple from the park bench. The dark-haired man was talking to him, but his vision blurred and his lungs were collapsing in his chest, shortening his breath. His hearing failed and his eyes shut, ending his life.

The dark-haired man got up and exchanged a glance with his female partner. "He's gone" were the first words that left his mouth, expanding into the air and panging the duo with immediate sadness. Pulling out her cell phone, the woman began to speak quickly into it.

"This is Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss. I need a medic and an ambulance as quickly as you can to 1856 Millwood Drive. We have a victim down. He was hit by a garbage truck, New York tags. I need your men to secure a border from all of the nearby highways that lead out of here to the surrounding areas. Alert NYPD immediately, before this man kills more innocent people. Please make it quick".

Hanging up her phone, Emily Prentiss saw her partner still trying to revive Russell. "Hotch, I called Quantico State Police Department and told them what has unfortunately occurred. They're going to arrive momentarily".

Aaron Hotchner nodded his understanding and gently reached into the pocket of the victim's coat. Pulling out a cell phone and a wallet, he found the man's license in one of the compartments in his wallet along with a photo of his family.

"His name is Russell Hasning. He's 35 years old. By the looks of this photo, he has a wife and two children." Finding Russell's contact list in his cell phone, Hotch found his wife's phone number.

"Prentiss, can you visit his wife, Kelly Hasning, to let her know about her husband's accident? As hard as this is, she needs to know what has happened. She would probably feel more comfortable if she hears it from another woman".

Nodding, Emily ran off to the SUV in the parking lot. Starting it up, she quickly pulled out of the lot and off to the address that she had been given.

***~OoO~***

Emily approached the door of a colonial style house. Knocking at a cream colored door, she stepped back when it swung open. A blonde woman was standing in the doorway, a toddler in her arms. She looked exhausted from her duties of being a full time mom to two children. Emily noticed that she also had a baby bump as well.

"Can I help you?" Kelly asked while a confused expression covered her face upon seeing Emily at her door.

"Kelly Hasning? My name is Emily Prentiss, FBI". Flashing her badge, she saw Kelly's eyes narrow. "Can I come in?"

"Why?" Kelly asked suspiciously. "I uh haven't done any-"

Taking a deep breath, Emily slowly continued, trying to explain this best that she could. "Kelly, it isn't you. It's about your husband".

"Russell? Wha-what's going on?" She opened the door wider to let Emily in. Emily could hear a TV playing in the den. Toys were strewn on the floor and a playpen occupied an empty spot on the rug covered floor. Placing her daughter in the playpen, Kelly motioned Emily to the kitchen,

"Kelly, can you uh sit down?"

"Mommy, I miss Daddy" Rosie whined from the playpen.

"Honey, Daddy will be home soon" Kelly informed the small two year old, who nodded, clutching a stuffed teddy bear in her small hands.

Kelly sat down and looked at Emily. "What's this about?"

"Kelly, I don't know how to tell you this, but…your husband has been killed by a garbage truck". Emily saw the young mother's eyes go wide. She stopped functioning and sat stone still before beginning to cry hysterically. Emily wrapped her arms around the blonde and hugged the woman, who was crying into the agent's shirt.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If there's anything that I can-"

"No, this can't be happening to my family. This isn't happening. He can't be dead. I just talked to him about 15 minutes ago. He can't be gone. Oh please god, no!"

***~OoO~***

After about 45 minutes of crying and hugging, Kelly broke away from Emily, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her light blue shirt. Kelly tearfully called for Aiden to come into the kitchen. Grabbing her five year old son by the hand, she grabbed Rosie out of her playpen and put her over her shoulder.

The mother followed Emily to the SUV and the two women took off for the hospital, where Russell was trying to be revived. When they arrived at the hospital, they learned of Russell's departure and sudden death. Emily felt bad for his wife, who was trying to be strong, for her children's sake and for her own issues.

***~OoO~***

JJ joined Hotch, Emily and the broken family in the hospital where Russell was declared dead. Hotch took Emily's hand in a means of support. JJ frowned, and then smiled gently, upon seeing her friends holding hands. When had that started?

Exiting the hospital room, the three agents sat in silence in the lobby, each thinking about the hardships that had now plagued the Hasning family. JJ observed the fact that her two friends were sitting rather close to each other. Emily's pants covered leg was lightly hooking around Hotch's suit covered leg, tangling with his. Hotch thumb was stroking the top of Emily's hand, which was in his own hand. This was different behavior for both of them. JJ had known Emily for almost six years, Hotch for seven, and she had never seen that before.

After 5 minutes of mourning in silence, the three team members exited the lobby of the hospital and entered the parking lot, where their SUV's were parked.

"I was going home with Will and Henry when I heard about the accident" JJ explained to her two friends. "I arrived here as soon as I could".

"I feel so bad for Kelly and her children. She's pregnant too" Emily shook her head in utter sympathy for Kelly Hasning.

"Right before we left, I got a phone call from an Agent O from the Men in Black Team in New York. They want us to go there and assist them in catching Boris the Animal, a supernatural creature, who escaped from a prison on the moon".

JJ saw the looks that her two friends had given her.

"A prison on the moon, JJ? Really?" Emily asked the blonde, who nodded.

"We have to leave tomorrow at approximately nine in the morning. Our flight will arrive there in about three hours from that time".

Emily and Hotch nodded in approval and understanding. After saying goodbye to JJ, Hotch and Emily headed to their SUV in complete silence. It was completely awkward now since they had that amazing kiss. It had come out of nowhere.

They had been walking to the SUV after getting a cup of coffee and a blueberry muffin together, like they always did on Wednesday nights, when before she knew it, they were resting on a nearby park bench and Emily was closing her eyes and Hotch was leaning in. Then Hotch had started to kiss her, his lips shaping hers, his tongue brushing against her own, giving her butterflies in her stomach. The kiss deepened a lot, erupting moans from both agents.

In her heart of hearts, Emily knew that it was wrong to be kissing her boss and friend, but all coherent thoughts disappeared from her brain when he began to work her mouth harder with his own. His hands had slid up her top, hers trailing down his pants, when suddenly, they both heard the loud screech of tires on pavement. Wrenching his mouth away from hers, Hotch had hurried over to the victim to try and aid in his survival.

Now that moment had passed and it was time to dawn on the future that lay ahead. The agents sat in uncomfortable silence, each contemplating thoughts that drifted through their minds like bubbles. Trying not to focus on Hotch, Emily began to think about the upcoming case with MIB that would take place tomorrow. It was definitely going to be a big day for Emily, though.

***~OoO~***

_"I'm not a genius. I'm just a tremendous bundle of experience". -R. Buckminster Fuller_

***~OoO~***

**Thank you to all who read this fic! **

**Please review this fic and let me know if I should continue **

**with another chapter!**


	2. The Case At Hand

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds…

**Summary: **Story picks up where Hotch is driving Emily home to her apartment and then moves into the MIB part of the story.

**Author's Note: **Sorry that it took so long to update this story. Responses to your reviews are at the bottom… Enjoy.

"_Even if you fall on your face, you're still moving forward. " -Victor Kiam _

***~OoO~***

**Chapter 2: The Case At Hand**

The light turned green, illuminating the dark SUV in green light. The sky was covered in stars and the moon was casting a shiny white glow into the moving vehicle. Emily pulled a black hair tie off of her wrist to tie her straightened brown hair into a ponytail. Tonight wasn't exactly cool out and Emily was sweltering. It was bad enough that the air conditioner in the SUV wasn't working and Hotch and Emily had to survive on the open windows of the SUV for a breeze. Emily still couldn't believe that Hotch hadn't even unbuttoned his black suit jacket at all, despite the heat. It looked like the suit was stapled to him.

The pair hadn't spoken since the terrible accident that they had witnessed and the tears that were shed because a life had been taken. A father, a husband, a much loved person had been killed tonight and it had really broken the hearts of the usually strong agents as well as the family of the victim. The shock of everything that had happened in the last few hours had really sent Emily and Hotch into a tailspin. Everything was happening too quickly; someone had been killed, a new case was brewing for the future in New York, and love was certainly in the air, especially for two certain agents.

So they sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence, both members of the dark haired duo absolved in their own thoughts. Emily hadn't even realized that Hotch had pulled up in front of her apartment complex, his eyes glazed over from the long hours that they had dedicated tonight.

When Hotch called her name, he had brought her back to reality. All of the visions of her and Hotch together disappeared into the background and she felt her body shifting in the car seat. Memories of his talented hands up her shirt during their kiss earlier clouded her brain and she had to force herself not to go off into her own world of love. She would have plenty of time for that later.

"Have a good night, Emily" Hotch remarked, his hand touching her shoulder, sending bolts of electricity through her entire body. The fact that he had just called her Emily instead of Prentiss also had her heart thumping in her chest.

Emily almost forgot to respond to Hotch's farewell. Snapping out of her rated R thoughts, she allowed her dark brown eyes to meet her boss' matching ones. Her eyes traced his face, dropping to his mouth. His eyes were filled with confusion, yet she could see a glimmer of desire burning in them as well. His dimples were something she had failed to notice all of these years, yet she noticed how adorable he really was. She couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips quickly.

She was about to pull away when she suddenly felt Hotch's hand on her jaw, holding her into the kiss. A simple goodnight kiss had turned into a passionate make out session in less than a minute. Emily wanted to have more than a kiss tonight, but if anything more than that happened, it would be completely awkward. They worked together and on top of that, he was her boss.

Finally breaking away from the kiss, both dark haired agents were breathing hard from its passion. Emily leaned her forehead against Hotch's, gently brushing her lips against his once again before sucking on his lower lip as a sign of lust. That kiss wasn't supposed to happen, but it had and it felt good at that.

***~OoO~***

Agent J hurried out of the door of his New York apartment and straight over to his work building. That was the reason why it was a great advantage to be living almost next door to where work was located.

'_It's good to be me' _Agent J thought to himself with a smirk. He was always proud to brag to his colleagues and partner, Agent K, about never being late for work. The streets of New York City were crowded as usual. Cars flew down the streets at maximum speed while people crossed the streets cautiously watching for oncoming cars. It was another day in New York.

Agent J hurried through the door of the Men in Black Agency, his work building, or as he called it, the building of madness itself. There was always something happening there. The dark skinned man saw his older partner, Agent K, leaning over the desk of Agent O, their female boss. Raising an eyebrow, Agent J remembered how his partner had once mentioned something about a romantic history between him and Agent O. He still wondered about that sometimes.

"Oh, look at that. Am I late?" Agent J playfully teased his partner and boss. "Oh wait, that isn't possible; I literally live right next door".

Both agents rolled their eyes and sighed, exchanging a weary glance with each other. They could always tell when Agent J arrived for work by his corny jokes. Agent O stood up, turning to face the laughing black man.

"Agent J?" she spoke in a crisp, slightly accented voice, running a hand over her short, dark blonde hair. "There is going to be a meeting in two minutes about our newest case. I want you to be there because it is ah…rather important and vital in the next case that our agency is going to be involved in".

Agent J stopped laughing and turned to look at the serious look on his boss' face. "I'll be there" he murmured. Running off, the agent fell into place with the other agents heading to the meeting room.

***~OoO~***

"Now we all know Boris the Animal by now, am I correct?" Agent O announced to the entire crowded room filled with some of the best agents at the Men in Black facility. "He has caused enough disruption already. As much as I believe in all of you agents, we are in need of a helping hand. That is why I called in the Behavior Analysis Unit from Quantico, Virginia to assist us in this case. They are arriving to our agency later this evening".

All of the agents looked slightly suspicious. They knew nothing about this other team and a visit from the BAU was certainly a surprise. Agent O could sense the tension in the room, but knew that soon enough, they would be very familiar with the new team.

"The BAU agents do something called profiling. They study the behavior of the most horrific killers and criminals that the world has ever known. They figure out why they constrain the crimes that they commit and what motivates them to do so. Sometimes, the criminals are delusional as well. They study recent crooks like George Foyet, otherwise known as the Boston Reaper, Ian Doyle, Karl Arnold and sometimes, they even revision past criminals like Charles Manson. They will help find out what ticks Boris the Animal off. We really don't know why he is causing "waves" in society, but we want to know why, and that is what the FBI is going to do".

Agent O's nod at the agents meant that they were dismissed for now. Heading to their respective areas, the agents started their study on whom Boris the Animal really was and who he is now. Agent J took a look at his partner, who was trying to look busy with his files, but Agent J knew better. He had known Agent K for a while now, and something was up with the older man, he just didn't know what it was yet, but he planned to find out sooner than later.

***~OoO~***

"_Find something you're passionate about and keep tremendously interested in it."__  
__-__Julia Child_

***~OoO~***

**Please Review! I love hearing your feedback on the stories that I write!**

**healthnut1232, rosessre- **Will Smith is pretty amazing. The special effects in the movie are fantastic and totally amazing! Thanks for the review!

**greengirl82- **I love MIB too! I feel like doing a couple more chapters…but I'm not really sure yet. Thanks for the review!

**VegasNYLAParis, Hotly-Jemily, H-P Forever More-** Thanks for the feedback. I love MIB. The encouragement really helped in this chapter.

**Pitbull rules- **Pitbull songs are always cool. Thanks for the review and the compliment.

**Rubygem102, H-P Fan1242, iheartred127- **Thanks for the compliment and the review!

**AgentPrentiss4Ever- **The new MIB is amazing, you won't regret seeing it. I was aiming to introduce a H/P romance right away so that the story could focus on the case at hand and their romantic relationship throughout the story.


End file.
